Hawt Dog 2: pigs in a blanket
by kittenpawsthethird
Summary: The sequal to my infamous oneshot hot dog


**A/N:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oh my, as many of those of you who read Hawt Dog (or hot dog) many have requested a sequel. I am here to supply this time better than ever. this time, I've made it more vanilla than the last one, but it's not completely flowers and rainbows, be prepared.

And now **a few warnings before you read.**

 **Disclaimer:** I am not responsible for these characters, they belong to their rightful owners.

 **Warning:** _this oneshot contains explicit themes and Language. I want you to know, if you do not support the ideas of Yaoi and/or beastality i recommend you backup and don't read, cause if you advance any further I honestly won't be able to save you from being scarred for life. SOL suckers_

After having such a successful "endeavor" when dog sitting Pluto, both Riku and Sora had agreed to start their own dog sitting company. Needless to say customer satisfaction was at an all high, (and I'm not talking about the owners (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). One could say, Sora had a real talent with animals, dogs specifically. This undoubtedly was something Riku enjoyed. The manager of their new found company, or Kairi, but let's not get into that, was very excellent at getting them clients. Even past enemies with trusty Fido's had found nowhere to keep their loveable canine friends, so they'd become reliant clients. On one day in particular new, yet very hothead client had come to Kairi asking for an urgent appointment for his pet.

"Listen girl, I need this appointment, poochy here needs to be 'taken care of'" the god demanded slamming his fist on the table. Kairi raised an eyebrow and leaned to the side looking past Hades to eye the considerably shrunken, (due to a little magic), yet still 3 headed Cerberus.

"Okay, but he counts as three dogs, also, you'll have to pay an urgency fee since my staff are currently 'entertaining' a different client" she hummed

"Sure whatever, how much?" he grumbled.

"275." she answered curtly. Hades hissed under his breath and snapped his fingers making the cash appear on the counter. "pleasure doing business with you" she purred.

o.0.0.o

Riku was seated on the couch watching with a bored look on his face as Sora was playing with Pluto. He heaved a sigh upon watching the dog bound across the room to hastily capture a ball within his jowls. It wasn't too interesting compared to one of the latest visits, mostly involving several spotted dogs who were much more interested in things other than balls. It was much more livelier then, though he understood Sora needed to give his bottom a break. The feeling of his phone vibrating violently on his leg pulled Riku from his thoughts. He picked up the device and answered it,

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey Riku, a new client showed up, so you two have another appointment to go with your current one. This one might be a doosey make sure Sora's ready, i'm having Axel take him down" she hummed hanging up before any opposition could be made. Riku slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked over to Sora, who was now petting Pluto's stomach.

"Hey Sora, you've got another dog on its way this one is more _needy_ than Pluto here, Kairi wanted me to warn you" Riku said.

"Really? Who's dog?" Sora asked as he halted his actions causing Pluto to whine in displeasure. Sora chuckled at the dog's reaction, but didn't aspire to do anything else and just stood up.

"Not sure, but Axel's bringing the mutt here as we speak, shouldn't be long now" Riku said. Just as he'd said that, he heard Axel knocking at their door. Promptly, Sora opened the door to reveal the redhead and the massive, (yet still dog sized), three headed canine that Cerberus was.

"Here you go, good luck, bye!" Axel said before pushing Cerberus in and shutting the door to escape. Upon being shoved forwards the dog(s?) stumbled into Sora, who himself feel back on his behind. Cerberus took this as ample opportunity to give Sora the usual sniff down as all dogs did. The head in the middle went right for his face, letting the boy feel the beast's breath on his face as its wet nose was only centimeters from his face. Meanwhile the other two heads wasted no time on inspecting the rest of him. Sora, unsure of which head he was to address, went for the first one he could, petting it just like any other dog. This made the other two feel quite unloved for the two began to shove at the middle one for Sora's undivided attention. Meanwhile the other dog in the room, apparently the most jealous of his lack of attention, (simply because Riku was too busy preparing for what was to come, Sora would need lots of lube), wanted a part of the action too, so he had no shame in inserting himself in this tussle. It was not a pretty picture, not one that Sora could escape, but who's to say he didn't try. He laid himself on his stomach and tried to army crawl from under Cerberus, but that only proved the former point and put him in an even worse situation. One of the heads glanced down at Sora before it moved its paw in the way to restrict movement by pressing its paw firmly on his back.

"R-Riku! I am n-not ready for this!" Sora yelped, feeling his backside press against the dog's soft underbelly along with 3 sheathes. _Three?!_ "Riku!" Sora said, this time more fret in his tone. Lucky for him, Sora's BFWB (Best Friend with Benefits), had a whole pack of dog food handy. The boy dumped the bag into a large dog bowl and both dogs looked up from their activities and scrambled over to the dog food leaving Sora behind. Riku walked up to Sora,

"Well, aren't you the life of the party" Riku snickered as he helped Sora up.

"Riku, I can't do _that_ with Cerberus, I don't know if you can tell, but this thing has more than one cock, Its like doing three dogs at once, I can't do that" Sora said, casting a glance at Cerberus.

"You're the one who said you could handle _any_ client" Riku pointed out to much of Sora's distress. The boy groaned in displeasure at the truth of the statement, he regretted his self confidence but there wasn't any turning back.

"Fine" he whined. Riku chuckled and slipped a bottle of lube he'd stashed in his pocket. Plopping himself on the couch, then motioning Sora to come to him.

"We're going to have to stretch you nice and good, though we haven't much time till they finish" Riku remarked as he watch Sora begrudgingly undress himself. The young man marveled at the sight of him as he undressed, the too girlish to be believe hips and delectable backside, it was amazing. But enough of that, they needed to hurry, this wasn't a strip tease, Sora didn't have the time to gingerly take off his clothes. Riku signaled sora to hurry up, he delivered a sigh to his companion and obeyed removing his remainder of clothes. Once Sora had finished up his task, Riku patted the coffee table and Sora placed his front on the piece of furniture, exposing his backside for _treatment_. Wasting no time in starting, Riku picked up the bottle of lube and poured the gel into the winking orifice sending shivers up the other's spine. Sora let out a slow breath as he felt Riku's fingers press on his entrance before two of them slipped in making his body tense. _Relax, relax,_ He told himself. he never really was used to the chills wet lube sent through his body, it was _cold_. Riku continued with his ministrations once Sora had relaxed. He began scissoring his fingers causing Sora to release a low groan. It didn't take long before he was ready for another finger, he had been doing this type of a thing for a while now. Just as Riku had begun poking a third finger near Sora's prostate, Cerberus had moseyed himself over to them to inspect what Riku was doing. The dog sniffed at his fingers as he said them from inside Sora. The head on the left followed the sent to the boy's backside the right took notice to this and didn't hesitate to draw its tongue up his crack, starting from the bottom of his taint up to his lower back making Sora moan. "looks like they're done" Riku said, stepping back to let the dogs take over and boy did they take over. One would be sure, the last thing someone would want was 3 cocks pressed against your backside and threatening to protrude your rectum. Not to mention they belonged to a three headed demon dog who did not like to play nice. Sora had attained multiple welts from the dog scratching on his bottom, let alone his back and sides until it was mounted on him. Not only that, but Riku was openly encouraging Pluto to entertain himself Sora's completely vulnerable face. Sora did not prefer to blow dogs (who would?) but with the lack of a better option, things seemed to be spiraling in that direction. Cerberus didn't seem too eager to provide any reassurance that he wasn't about to mercilessly pound Sora into the ground. Pluto wasn't much help either, waiting for equal opportunity to do something of the same. Cerberus released a low growl above Sora before he adjusted his position and immediately thrust one of its cock into Sora. The boy yelped at the force, Cerberus was stronger than what he was used to. Despite that, there was nothing he could do to stop the eager canine, speaking of which, it's equally eager to counterpart Pluto, took the opportunity to poke it's own length at Sora's face. As if both dogs were working in perfect unison, Cerberus hit perfectly on Sora's prostate, causing him to arch his back and gasp letting the dog shove itself into his mouth. Things couldn't be worse for Sora at this time, two dogs pounding him from either side of his body, he was done for. But it didn't stop there, Cerberus was close, one could tell by how sloppy he was getting, but you see, Cerberus still had two, yet to be touched cocks raring for attention, and boy would they get beast delivered a final push into Sora before releasing it's seed in him, letting the knot swell and 'tieing' the two of them together. Or so one would think. Cerberus began to pull out, knot still freshly swollen and cum still spurting from the tip. Sora let out multiple, frantic and muffled noises, his mouth still busied by Pluto, who wasn't the slightest bit aware of his distress. Finally the bulbous knot was freed from Sora leaving a twitching rosebud creampie in it's wake. The pink flesh was generously leaking the clearish fluid that was Cerberus' seed, but the flow was only to be obstructed by it's second cock slipping itself into Sora to pick up where the last one left off.

This action was repeated yet again with the last cock, meanwhile Pluto had input his fair share of semen, by the time they'd finished Sora had become completely exhausted, (not to mention filled with external liquids (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)), leaving Riku to clean up as usual. Eventually, both owners came to retrieve their more than happy dogs who were in more than better shape, though, one couldn't say the same for Sora.

 **A/N:** Sorry it seems rushed, I kinda got lazy -3-


End file.
